


A Dethroned King

by TinyFrostGiant



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Poetry, Ragnarok, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 10:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyFrostGiant/pseuds/TinyFrostGiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki thinks he has it all. He has the throne, a kingdom, thousands to kneel before him, and enough magic to wipe out the sun and moon. But  he knows, deep down, that this is not who he is. This is not who he should have been. The Loki he thought he knew is not the Loki who now lives, breathes, and betrays. Yet, as Loki ponders his fate, all he can do is calmly wait for Ragnarok and for the truth to be revealed once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dethroned King

A Dethroned King

On top of the world, I look out and see my kingdom thrash and surge  
With the blood and lives of the millions who bow before me  
I look out at this wasteland I’ve created  
In preparation for the end  
And while my veins pulse with power,  
None of this seemed worth it in the end.  
I look back on all these little lies I’ve told,  
All the shattered glass, all the thousands of teardrops  
And all the people I’ve hurt.  
For those dearest to me were the first ones to strike.  
One poisoned word, one leap was all it took.  
And yet they did not give up.  
Back then, I laughed at this.  
How could they not know?  
How could they not know it was the end for me  
And that, with the darkness swirling inside, that I was never coming back?  
And yet my eldest brother continued to enter the world I’d created  
In the hopes of finding the light still inside it.  
I raised my staff against him, moon clashing against sun  
And I found myself falling to the ashes, from which I rose again.  
From this broken body, I have forged an empire  
That stretches vast across the soil of our world.  
From this twisted mind, I have found magic strong enough  
To blot out the sun itself.  
From these dripping lies, I found a truth  
Greater than the universe itself.  
But looking on all of this, my accomplishments, my destiny  
Seems small as a grain of sand.  
How can this be, when I’ve finally found it all?  
How can this be, when the throne rests in the palm of my hand?  
None of this makes any sense.  
And yet, deep down, I know why I bleed this way.  
I know why Thor will continue to search,   
Why mother would have too if she had lived.  
Because, even as I travel towards the dark,  
I know the ways of the light.  
I know that this is not to be my demise.  
Struggling to calm the storm within, I stir it more.  
The winds howl at what is left of my broken heart.  
The lightning thrashes at the sunshine in my shadows.  
I calm the storm with a wave of my hand  
And wait for Ragnarok with the eyes of a wolf.  
Hungering for power, for triumph, for something more  
Than the shell of the man that I currently am  
Crouching in the dark, weeping in silence,  
Wearing a cloak that fits me not.  
Though I know there is more, I also believe  
That all will eventually come to light  
When sky sinks into sea and the sun is swallowed up  
Allowing Thor and I to see each other, just once,   
For who we truly have become.


End file.
